DZUR
DZUR (107.9 MHz FM), operating as 107.9 U Radio, was a low-power FM radio station and current internet radio station owned and operated by Brainstone Broadcasting Inc. The station's studio is in Pasig City and its transmitter site is located in Tagaytay City Cavite. History and profile In 2000 it used to be Power 108 FM, which plays rap, hip hop and RnB. It was owned and operated by ConAmor Broadcasting Systems, the owner of 95.1 Kiss FM. In 2004, it closed down because of speculation that it was a pirate radio station. In 2006, an unknown pirate FM radio station started broadcasting in Metro Manila with the power of 100watts at 107.9 MHz. The station played nothing but underground club music, no call sign, no jocks, just a stinger saying "You're tuned to Underground Radio" and a recorded female voiceover mentioning a mobile phone number that served as a request line in between queues. With hundreds of text messages being received daily and the station was a hot topic on dozens of blog sites on the internet. From that moment on they knew that people were tuning in. And so they finally decided to take things to the next level. In April 2007, they temporarily ceased transmission so it could obtain all the necessary broadcast permits from the National Telecommunications Commission to legitimize the station. On June 2007, the station was back on air with a stronger signal and with a new name "107.9 U-Radio" They moved their transmitter facilities to Tagaytay City and the studio is now located in Pasig. It is now owned and operated by Brainstone Broadcasting Inc, formed by a group of young entrepreneurs who helped bring the station back on air. The station is now broadcasting with an Effective Radiated Power (ERP) of 2500W. Its reach comprises the whole of Metro Manila, as well as some areas in the north (Bulacan, Pampanga) and south (Cavite, Batangas). It also started doing live broadcast feeds from different bars and clubs (Embassy SuperClub, Embassy Cuisine, Warehouse 135, Alchemy, Opus Bar, and others) in the metro. On September 7, 2008, the station increased its power from 500 watts to 1,000 watts because of another station that reached Southern Luzon. However, around late September, it temporarily ceased broadcasting because its broadcasting facilities were raided by police due to a complaint from the National Telecommunications Commission that the station was operating with an expired permit. After almost two weeks, on October 12, it resumed broadcasting after renewed its radio permit license, albeit reverting to its original power of 500 watts. In 2009, the station picked up new competition from 103.5 Max FM (now 103.5 K-Lite), whose approach tends to favor more commercialized dance fare as opposed to its pure underground formula. However, with Max FM exiting the dance format in August 2010, it is once again the only FM dance outlet in Metro Manila. At the start of 2011, the station began its live remote broadcast from Encore Super Club in Makati every Wednesday for Underground@Encore. On late May 2011, it went off the air, upgrading its facilities and installing its new transmitter. In June 2011, it resumed its broadcast. Recently, on April 20, 2013, 107.9 U-Radio ceased its operation temporarily, due to the claims of PRC and NTC on their station claiming again that it was a pirate station, and due to its license had expired. However, it continues its broadcast online.